Redemption
by Ana-SK
Summary: What...? People dying upside down on streetlights in Ikebukuro? What's going on? Shizuo never asked for this...  Persona based Durarara!  Pairings not decided yet. Will be updated depending on if the readers loved it.


**Title:** Redemption

**Pairings:** None yet.

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 & 4 are owned by the Shin Megami Tenshi series. Its also obvious where Durarara! belongs to~ The only characters I own will be in a sequel.

Hello all, I've also started an fanfic involving a crossover of Persona and Durarara! Interesting yet strange mix, but rather entertaining! I wasn't sure if I was going to base it on Persona 3 or 4, but decided 4 (I mean, can you see the characters from Durarara! jumping into TV's? 8D oh jooooy~ So, here I go. Please realize that this is AU and that some things will be VERY different... I will though try to keep things IC the best I can.

Here is how I potray the Durarara! characters with Persona 4. (Please know that I am listening to Always by Erasure... So things might get VERY strange..xD) Keep in mind that they AREN'T going to wear what the Persona 4 game characters are, just their personalities and their Arcanas.

(Fool)Shizuo will be Seta Souji (the MC of Persona 4.) I chose this character set because even though the MC's personality is base on what YOU say in the game, he and Shizuo are rather quiet and have a strong sense of justice (and that they will hardly approve of violence, unless they have no choice)

(Magician)Izaya will be Yosuke Hanamura (the Magician Persona user of Persona 4). Yes, I know that he would most likely represent the Devil in many occassions, but since Yosuke was the only one in the entire game to use objects like kunais and blades; the two have a great match. This will also be a strange thing as well, since Izaya and Shizuo will have to be 'best friends'.

(Chariot) Masaomi Kida will be Chie. Although Chie is more balanced with physical attacks, Masaomi is the closest one that will match her (I was going to use Simon, but... I'd get shot by lightning D: ).

(Priestess) Anri will resemble Yukiko in this fanfic. I thought the two were somewhat close in personality wise (unless Shizuo MANAGES to make her feel better, but I'm NOT doing that pairing.. :U no way in hell.).

(Fortune) Mikado will be the Naoto in this story. NO, he will not cross-dress as a girl (unless he REALLY has to), but he will discover his Persona later.

Here are beginning Persona users, and hopefully; HOPEFULLY, you'll enjoy this :D .

Go ahead and read on!

-o3o-

It was a dull morning in Ikebukuro as a young man of seventeen sat inside of a bullet train to reach his destination. His hair was a blond color that was originally brunete; and his eyes were a caramel color. His expression was stoic, as he gripped onto a bag that rested on his lap. There wasn't much inside of the bag, except for the few clothes that he bothered to bring with him on his trip. His clothing was an example of being foreign, since he didn't wear much variety of clothing. Just a simple black jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath, black pants with a common brown belt around his waist and black shoes. Nothing special, but not from around here.

_"The stop to Ikebukuro is coming near. If you are a passenger that wishes to make this stop, please gather your things."_

The teen's caramel colored eyes lifted as he heard the train's announcement, and stood up from his seat. As the bullet train began to slow down, he headed for one of the exits that would have him step into his new home. His new home that he would only stay for a mere year, as his parents were overseas. He never knew what they did on their businesstrips, but he had to live with his relatives. Whether he wanted to or not.

Finally, the fast train came to a screeching stop, causing the male to grip on the nearest bar before falling forward into the double doors. Waiting a few moments he watched as the exits opened automatically, and he stepped out of the train, and onto the tiled floors of the train station. His eyes scanned the area, taking careful steps not to bump into anyone or deal with strangers that he had no time for. He was searching for two familiar people that were on his mothers side.

"Shizuo!"

As the teen heard his name, he looked around and noticed two people were standing at the front entrance, waiting for him to come over. His caramel eyes narrowed as he noticed his uncle; named Tom Heiwajima. Next to him stood one of his relatives, Kasuka Heiwajima.

With a slight wave, he proceeded over to them, not wanting to cause anything that spelled out trouble.

"How was the train ride, Shizuo? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Tom asked as he shook Shizuo's left hand in greeting as he made it over. The one named Shizuo shook his head, but bowed his head politely. "Thank you for taking me in with my parents overseas..." he mumbled, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. He blinked when Tom let out a joyful laugh, and frowned when he patted him on the back. "Don't treat me like I'm OLD yet, Shizuo! I'm only 30! Kasuka, say hello to your cousin." the uncle with the dreadlocks turned to the male beside him. Shizuo turned his attention on his cousin, who was staring at him with expressionless dark eyes. His hair was a brown color, and his face happened to be emotionless. "Uh, hey." he offered first to his cousin, but his response was a simple nod before looking away.

Shizuo scowled.

Tom watched uneasily, but waved a hand to push away the tension that happened to be between the two younger males. No need for a fight from coming out of the trainstation! "Okay guys, lets get in the car. I'm pretty sure Shizuo doesn't want to walk all the way to our house since he doesn't know where it is!" he grinned as led the two younger males out of the station, and to a decent looking car.

After getting in, Tom began to drive and also giving Shizuo a small tour. The blonde wasn't really listening, but took the few moments to grunt in the right places, or just nod when Tom looked at him from the mirror. Eventually, they had to stop at the gas station since Tom had forgotten to get some before they got him. Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to use the restroom..." Kasuka said in a soft monotone voice, which caused Shizuo to look at him briefly. He wouldn't have thought that he would ever hear the other talk, but knowing that he was actually quiet made Shizuo protective. He didn't know why. He didn't want a reason, but something caused a spark inside of his being.

That spark told him to look after Kasuka when he could.

"Oh, the bathrooms are just on the left of the gas station! you can't miss it!" another voice caused Shizuo to look up, and he saw an attendant there with a smile on her face. Her hair was slightly curly but dark and long. She looked somewhat pale and tired, but she didn't seem to mind. "I know where it is... Thank you." Kasuka simply responded as he opened the car door and stepped out. Shizuo turned away and watched as Tom got out as well, speaking briefly to the attentendant, who began to fill the cars tank with gas. With a sigh, the blonde got out of the car as well, deciding that he needed to stretch his legs.

"..." the train ride had been long and boring, and it took nearly a day and a half to get to Ikebukuro. Hopefully, everything would be worth it once he settled in. Not to mention that it could provide a break for Shizuo from his parents high expectations.

"Hey, stranger! If you're looking for a job, here's a card..." the gas attendant had walked over to him, giving the blond a strained smile. In her left hand happened to be a small white card with the gasstation's logo printed on it. "Uh, thanks..." Shizuo mumbled as he took the card, and winced as a sudden jolt struck his head. It wasn't like a physical blow, more like that a migraine would develop in the worst of times.

Maybe Shizuo was just tired.

"...Are you all right?" Kasuka's voice asked from behind him, and the blond lifted his head up slowly, his teeth gritted together in pain. Was it just him, or did that girl suddenly leave? Wait.

The blond's eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that his head began to hurt when he touched her hand, and that he suddenly didn't feel good. No. That couldn't be logical. He couldn't blame an innocent girl that just suggested on one way to get a job here.

"Just tired. That's all." he told his cousin with an awkward smile. Shoving the card into his jeans pocket, he went back inside the car as he waited for his uncle to finish with his business.

"..." Kasuka said nothing but stared at where that woman stood moments before. Something was wrong, but he had no reason to care if she were talking to Shizuo. Something was strange though. She had happened to be the only gas attendant there, when there should be more. Giving up the thought, the stoic Heiwajima went back into the car, as the silence between himself and Shizuo became even more awkward.

Time had passed.

"This will be your room. I know it's kind of messy, but the movers just placed your boxes there..." Tom chuckled nervously as he showed Shizuo his room as they finally got home. The blond peered in, and then stepped inside of the room as if he were observing it. It wasn't too big, wasn't too small, but just right. Luckily he didn't have a lot of things from his original home, so it would work out perfectly. "Arigatou..." he mumbled his thanks, and Tom nodded before leaving the teen to his room to however he saw fit.

Just a tiny bit frustrated, the blond Heiwajima set his bag onto the floor in an empty corner, and went to where the futon was laying at. He pulled it out, set it up and decided to get his things ready for tomorrow. His first day of school in Raira Academy was just around the corner, and he had to be ready.

"Is everything okay?" Kasuka's low voice asked from the doorway, and Shizuo looked up from unpacking his bag. A frown carved its way on Shizuo's face, but muttered a small 'yeah' before going back to what he was doing. The brunete stared at Shizuo for a bit, studying him silently. For a cousin he never met, he was very good looking and easy on the eyes.

"Well... If you need anything, you can get me." _For anything_. he simply said and left, causing Shizuo to frown at the strange personality of his dark haired cousin.

-o3o-

Raira Academy was bursting with different varieties of students. Although like most Japanese schools that were crowded, Raira didn't have many students there but a good enough count to teach.

"... I forgot to mention we'd be attending together." Kasuka informed Shizuo in a soft voice, and the blond didn't reply as he loosened his uniform. He did not enjoy having anything tight around his neck or the possibility of being choked. With a small grunt to let his cousin know that he had heard him, Shizuo walked to the gates to observe the school from upclose.

The building was very tall, and he had to shield his eyes from the blasted sunlight that wanted to blind him. Then, his caramel orbs rested on a figure that happened to be standing behind one of the schools many windows. He had dark colored hair, and what it seemed to be; crimson orbs. The other had noticed him as well, and stared back at Shizuo, with a leering grin on his face.

"...!" Shizuo softly growled underneath his breath, but brushed it off. He just had to becareful around that guy.

"Shizuo." Kasuka had caught up with his cousin minutes later, and noticed him staring up at something in the school. Following his blond cousin's gaze, he noticed that the dark haired male was leering at Shizuo.

"...Lets go." Kasuka said as he grabbed his cousin's hand and led him inside of the school. "? Kasuka, I don't need my hand to be held!" _It felt wrong!_ Shizuo protested, and the younger Heiwajima relative let go of his hand, but said nothing. Believe it or not, the action was strange to him as well. He **never** held onto _**anyone's**_ hand. Or at least grabbed it. Without a word, Kasuka merely lifted his hand to the halls to the right. Shizuo frowned slightly, but opened his mouth to ask what were down those halls.

"Falculty Office."

Blinking at the sudden sentence that Kasuka said before heading the other direction; Shizuo couldn't help but feel that he would have a hard time fitting in here. At that moment, the blond missed his friends.

It took a mere hour to register himself into Raira Academy and getting his schedule. The classes weren't much, but it was required that he join a Culture and Sports Club as soon as possible. Shizuo decided that he could do that later on in the week, or when he got accustomed to this school. Well, he had his first class to go to. He wondered how it would be like.

-o3o-

"This is Shizuo Heiwajima, cousin of that Kasuka boy. He's here for a year, but needs to finish his senior year here." the old man grunted as he introduced Shizuo to his homeroom class. Many stares were placed on him, and that there were whispers roaming around.

"STOP TALKING! There is NOTHING special about a new student that puts TOO much time into how he looks than into gaining muscles for sports!" the old teacher growled, obviously fed up with the students rambling. Shizuo clenched his teeth together, clearly not liking his teacher already.

"WELL? Do YOU have anything to say to me?" the old man looked at Shizuo, who gave him a sharp glare.

"You call'n me a poser?" a growl escaped his lips as he asked the question. The class gasped.

"Oh wow! The new student actually has the guts...!"

"He's on Torimori's shitlist for sure!"

"He's kinda scary..."

Shizuo watched as the old mans face screwed up in pure anger, and then became amused as he tried to compose himself. Apparently the old man didn't like to be defied. Shizuo snorted since he most likely defied everything. "HEY! What's with the snorting? Just sit down; you're on my shitlist now!" the old man spat in Shizuo's face, who used the sleeve of his uniform to wipe off the nasty saliva.

_That bastard will get whats coming to him..._

"Oi, Torimori-san~ Can he sit with meeeee?" another blond teenager raised his hand and waved it wildly into the air. Shizuo blinked as he noticed the other, and realized he was looking into a mirror; in a way. Although the other blond teen didn't have the same style hair, he had the same colored eyes. This made Shizuo feel even more awkward (can you not tell that he cannot handle social interaction?).

"Yeah, fine, whatever! Just sit the hell down you brat!" Torimori ordered Shizuo, causing the Heiwajima to roll his eyes.

Yeah, this was going to be an interesting year...

-o3o-

A/N: Boring, I knoooooowwww... But when you play Persona 3 and 4, they tend to get boring for the couple of days you play ene;; One thing I don't really like... But things WILL get interesting 8D That's for sure.

Um, Im pretty sure you know whose who xD. The usual way that Shizuo and Izaya met are here in this story, Kida is in it too (please realize this will all AU, so I decided to mess with the ages a bit. Kida, Mikado and Anri will be Juniors as Shizuo, Izaya, and Kasuka will be Seniors xD).

Anyway, a cookie if you can guess the gas attendants name :D

Review pleeease~ Tell me the good and bad, and offering a position for betaaa~.


End file.
